ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Bang Theory Movie
The Big Bang Theory Movie is a 2020 action comedy film directed by Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady and co-directed by Jonathan Levine. It is based on the 2007 TV sitcom of the same name and was released on June 24, 2020. Premise Leonard, Sheldon and the gang go on a cruise to the San Diego Comic-Con International to locate a businessman's money bin in order to track down the local bandits who stole the money. Cast * Johnny Galecki as Leonard Hofstadter, one of the seven main protagonists of the film * Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper, one of the seven main protagonists of the film * Kaley Cuoco as Penny Hofstadter, one of the seven main protagonists of the film (due to her last name revealed unlike the show itself) * Simon Helberg as Howard Wolowitz, one of the seven main protagonists of the film * Kunal Nayyar as Rajesh Koothrappali, one of the seven main protagonists of the film * Mayim Bialik as Amy Farrah Fowler, one of the seven main protagonists of the film * Melissa Rauch as Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, one of the seven main protagonists of the film * Nick Offerman as Matthew Nicholson, a businessman who has a lot of money in his bin * Robert Wagner as Captain Dave Jones, the cruise ship's captain * Malcolm McDowell as Joseph Moseby, one of the three main antagonists of the film * Marin Hinkle as Jennifer Quartzberg, one of the three main antagonists of the film * Colin Quinn as Gabe Anderson, one of the three main antagonists of the film * Wil Wheaton as himself * Carl Reiner as Brian Fowler, Amy's father * Jonah Hill as Patrick Smith, Sheldon's lab partner * Wesley Snipes as Ronald Corabine, a retired FBI agent who was invited to the cruise * Stephen Hawking as himself * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Aaron Nicholson, Matthew's younger brother Other cast * Laura Spencer as Emily Sweeney, a dermatologist and Raj's ex-girlfriend * Kevin Sussman as Stuart Bloom, a comic book store owner * John Ross Bowie as Barry Kripke, a co-worker * Bob Newhart as Professor Proton, a star of the science show that Leonard and Sheldon watched as children * Alessandra Torresani as Claire, a writer for a children's science fiction series and Raj's 2nd ex-girlfriend * Sara Gilbert as Leslie Winkle, a dermatologist * Kate Micucci as Lucy, Raj's 3rd ex-girlfriend * LeVar Burton as himself * Elaine Hendrix as Lianne Hughes, Sheldon's co-worker * Eric Stonestreet as himself * Amy Schumer as herself * Ming-Na Wen as herself * Jason Alexander as himself * David Caruso as himself * Sofia Vergara as herself * Larry Thomas as himself * Steve Harvey as himself * Alex Borstein as herself * Barack Obama as himself * Mike Pence as himself Trivia * This is the first film to be based on the TV series of the same name. * Some guest stars (including Eric Stonestreet, CSI: Miami's David Caruso and Seinfeld's Larry Thomas) appeared in the film. * The running time for this film is 125 minutes. Music * Canadian rock band Barenaked Ladies recorded the full version of The Big Bang Theory theme song from 2007, which appeared in the movie version after the normal version of the theme song appeared in the TV series. * Swedish singer-songwriter Tove Lo recorded a song from the film titled "Love is War" which appeared in the end credits. Release The film will release in theatres on May 15th, 2020 in Miami, Florida, followed by its release in Portland, Oregon on June 11th, concluding with its initial release on June 24th. The film will be presented in 1.85:1 format due to the TV show of the same name presenting in 1.33:1 format. Reception The Big Bang Theory Movie received mixed reviews from fans and critics. Some fans say that the film is like every FBI film mixed in with the TV show of the same name while the critics say that the sitcom is better than the film itself. Category:2020 Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:2020 films